


Come and Gone

by Yolatirra



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolatirra/pseuds/Yolatirra
Summary: A fanvid of the FFVII Remake to the song After the Rain by Kyson. Melancholy, introspective, Gen with hints of Cloud/Aerith and Cloud/Sephiroth
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Come and Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted fanvids here before, but they never get any attention on youtube alone, so I figured why not!
> 
> After the Rain is a very poetic song, so the lyrics aren’t meant to specifically match the video or story. It’s more the general theme of “after the rain has come and gone” and the alternating chaotic and peaceful/melancholic feel of the song that i wanted to focus on.


End file.
